This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The INBRE-supported Clinical Pipeline program will support training of University of Nevada School of Medicine medical students and residents in clinical and translational research. Two to three medical students each year beginning in year 2 of the INBRE renewal award will be supported in the UC Davis MCRTP program leading to the award of a Masters in Clinical and Translational Research. Students will be selected after an application process in their second year of medical school and enter the MCRTP after their third year of medical school, i.e. after they have completed their basic science and clinical clerkship years and required exams. The medical students will be granted a leave of absence from the School of Medicine to participate in the MCRTP and will be fully enrolled at UC Davis. Medical Residents will be supported to attend a course in clinical study design and provided with funding to conduct a research project. We will issue a request for proposals to all the School of Medicine Residency programs in fall. Interested medical residents will respond with a short preproposal outlining a proposed project, a budget, and identifying a mentor. The ability of the mentor to support the research and to provide quality mentoring will be an important selection factor. To facilitate the identification of the mentor, the Core Director will include a list of suggested mentors with the request for proposals. We will recruit mentors in Reno (the University of Nevada School of Medicine) and Davis (associated with the Clinical and Translational Science Center). The proposals will be reviewed and funding awarded by a committee comprised of the Program Director as Chair, the INBRE PI, and clinical and basic science faculty members of the University of Nevada School of Medicine.